Long desire
by tezukamiharu
Summary: After years of admiration, what happens when Draco found Harry drunk? Rated N17. HarryDraco.. not for those below 17


Long Desire

Author: angelsofdeath

Summary: What happens when Draco finds Harry drunk after years of admiration? Rated NC-17. Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling. If I owned these characters, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story.  
I'll be in a mansion somewhere.

Warnings: If you DO NOT agree with the terms of two guys together, please do not read this. But, if you enjoy reading about two guys screwing each other, this story is definitely for you.

-  
Admiration, what a sweet term of hidden lust. For the past 6 years, I've 'admired' him from afar. Knowing the desire to own him will not be reality, my love for him turned to hate. Ever since year one, by the time he rejected my friendship for that Weasel and the Mudblood, I've vowed to myself to make his life miserable. But...the vow had been broken since the day I saw his face after the death of his godfather/ my cousin, Sirius Black.  
The guilt, sad expression on his face was indescribable. I felt the guilt he had for leading his godfather to death. He had been blaming himself since the death of Cedric Diggory. Looking at him, withdrawn from the outside world, from his friends, hurts me more than ever.  
I shook my head at the thought about my 'conversation' with Potter. It was as usual; myself, Crabbe and Goyle busted into the Gryffindors' compartment and insulted them. Weasel and Mudblood replied as usual, insults exchanged. But, as I insulted Potter, he didn't even look at me.

flashback

"Weasel, I should have known you have a lousy taste towards women, Mudblood? Eww... I can't even imagine how she would be like in bed. Disgusting." I drawled at them.

"Why you! Ferret Boy! How dare you insult Hermione. She's better than that bitch of yours, Parkinson. Sure you can imagine 'her' in bed. I bet you've fucked her for your entire life." Weasly replied, his eyes full of anger.

"Ron, don't fight with him. He's not worth it." Hermione said, putting her hands on his arms to calm him down.

"Yeah, Weasel. Listen to her. Lover boy. How sissy can you be? Listen to Mudblood there. Won't want little Weasel to end up in the infirmary." I laughed, joined by the laughter of Crabbe and Goyle.

"So Potter, how's the criminal godfather of yours? Oops… I forgot, he died… all because of his icky little Pottykins." I kept insulting, waiting for the fury in Harry's eyes.

What I didn't expect was that Harry continued to lean on the window of the train. He didn't even move. Anger rose in me. 'How dare he! How dare he ignore me? Am I losing my touch? Why is there no response?', I thought.  
"Poor little Potter… his godfather died. Whose fault was that? Your own. Same goes to Diggory and your parents' death. Those you love will always end up in the grave," I said, rather thoughtlessly. I didn't know what provoked me to say that. All I knew was that I needed Harry's fury.

"Malfoy, is that why you came here? To throw silly insults on us? Leave." Potter said, he didn't even bother to look up as he talked.  
Potter's calm voice made me flinch. Obediently, I walked out of the compartment. Thoughts flooded my mind but one stood clear:

'I have no place in his mind anymore.'

Tears burned at the back of my eyes but I refused to give in.

end of flashback  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It was late. Probably around 15 minutes to midnight. Knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to sleep I slid out of the dungeon. My pale hair might have lit up like the moon on the night sky in the dark halls of Hogwarts. As I walked down the corridor, many couples became my victims. I took points from houses and send them to their respective houses. Separately. 'Ahh… such advantages of being a prefect', my mood finally calmed down.

As I walked passed the armour of Sir William, I heard a clink nearby. "Who's there?" I questioned out loud and walked towards the source of the sound.

Sitting there was my arch-enemy, Harry Potter. Potter sat leaning on the wall, obviously drunk (as an almost empty bottle of Fire Whiskey stood beside him). I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Dumbledore's wonder boy. This must be my lucky day. 20 points from Gryffindor." I said. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Potter's face. From my view, Potter's flushed face and lusty eyes were unbearable. Instead of being the hot-tempered Gryffindor he was, Harry just smiled calmly.

"Here to gloat, Malfoy? Or do you just want to see me?" Harry asked with a smirk. I felt my cheeks flush. 'Oh boy is he right,' I thought. But I couldn't let him know that. "You're sick, Potter. What makes you think I want to see you, you pouf" I drawled, hiding my emotions carefully behind my mask.

Harry stood up, swaying side to side. He stopped in front of me.

"Hmmm…blond platinum hair…"he stroked my hair gently. "Such beautiful, beautiful hair…"

I stood there, too stunned to move.

The roughness of Harry's hand in my hair, brushing past my ear, pressing against my scalp was sending waves of desire straight to my growing erection.  
When I finally came over the shock, I glared at Harry. "What do you think you are doing, Potter? Get back to your own dorm, you're obviously drunk." I said.  
Harry looked at me intensely. My conscious mind shut down under the tenseness of the emerald eyes.

I felt myself drowning into the deep pool of emerald.

"You're so beautiful."

That was the last words Harry spoke before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. 'Oh My Fucking God…' my mind kept chanting.

I stood there, hands on Harry's chest, eyes wide open. 'This must be a fucking dream. This must be a fucking dream… '. I closed my eyes and hoped that the dream wouldn't end.

As Harry swept his tongue over my lower lip I shuttered. I moaned against Harry's lips, pushing my hips forward, pressing against Harry's hardness. Harry's hands seemed to be everywhere.

My hair, shoulder, chest, back, hips, thighs.

I couldn't help but moan louder as Harry cupped my already hard erection, gently squeezing it.  
"No. Not here." I managed to whisper before things became too intense.

Harry looked up at me, stopping all his actions. "Come with me. I know a room that will be proper for us." Harry whispered, his voice filled with lust and desire.

He held out his hand and waited for me to grab it. 'Am I really going to do this?' I wondered as I looked from Harry's face to his offered hand, 'He's so drunk. This will only be one-night stand for him.'

"Are you coming or not?" Harry asked, hand still held out.

'Maybe he'll be mine just for tonight. Just one night Harry, not the boy-who-lived will love me…'

I took a deep breath and took Harry's hand.

"Lead the way"  
-  
Harry led us to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a wall. I stared at Harry and then to the wall.

'Is he mad? What difference does it make? We're still in a corridor.' my mind spoke.

Harry let go of my hand and closed his eyes. In a moment, a door appeared. Harry grinned as he must have seen the shocked expression on my face.

"Where did this door come from? I'm certain it wasn't there a moment ago.", I asked with a questioning expression.

"This is the Room of Requirement." Harry explained, "This room will appear to you when you need it and disappear when you don't. Come on, let's go in." Harry took my hand and stepped into the room.

I gasped at the beauty of the room.

The walls were painted with cream and red colors. 'So Gryffindor'. My comment on that was blocked as I saw the bed. Standing there, was a bed fit for a king. The beddings of the bed were made out of silk. I was certain as my own was made out of the same material. The dark forest color of the beddings with cream colored pillows reminded me of Harry's eyes. Green, red and white candles floated in the air, creating a soft, calm atmosphere. Fire flickered in the fireplace, couch in front of it, and bottles of wine by the bedside.

'Oh My God. This is heaven.'

I turned around and looked at Harry. I was very impressed.

"Not bad taste for a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and pointed to the ceiling. "You haven't seen the best."

I shifted my gaze to the ceiling. I felt out of breath. A universe of stars looked back at me. My smile widened as I saw shooting stars flew past.  
I looked back at Harry and found him looking at me with a small smile.

I moved to Harry and kissed him. The kiss was deepened as the passion rose between us. I held Harry on the waist as Harry pulled off my robes.

I returned the favor by unbuttoning Harry's blouse. In seconds, the both of us were naked. Harry kissed me again and pushed me towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

We both fell on the bed. Harry was on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. Under the dim light of the candles, Harry looked like a Greek God to me. Tan skin, tight muscle, black hair and deep emerald eyes.

Harry mumbled something under his breath before leaning forward, claiming my mouth again. I moaned and placed my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Harry's tongue licked my lower lip, as if asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and sucked Harry's tongue inside. Harry's hands roamed my body, tracing my abdomen.

I felt a pang of disappointment as Harry pulled away from the kiss but moaned again as he sucked my throat, nibbling slightly and licking it. I felt the blood rush to that particular spot. I flicked out my tongue and licked the shell of Harry's ear.  
Immediately, Harry looked up at me, face blushed and ears red.

'Oh My God, Harry has sensitive ears.'

Harry gasped as I pulled him down and nibbled his ears. Deciding that he had enough teasing, I pulled away and smiled

"Draco…" Harry gasped.

"Shhh…don't talk. Just touch. " I whispered near Harry's ear and felt him shiver.

He nodded and looked at me. Slowly, he moved down a little and touched my nipples.

"Harry, more…" I gasped between breaths.

He smirked and nibbled slightly on my right nipple while fingers twirling its twin to its peak. My sense tightened as I felt Harry's hardness pressed between my thighs.

"Harry… I want you now…please…" I growled, my voice thick with lust and need.

Harry looked up at me and asked. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to be thrusted into me.  
Many times I had imagined myself in this position but now that the time had come, I felt frightened by my own inexperience. I held my breath and imagined Harry's warm kiss. As no movement were made, I opened my eyes. I saw the deep emerald eyes looking back at me, eyes filled with love and warmth. I shuddered and looked away.  
"Potter, are you going to do it a not?" I asked with a smirk. "If you're not going to do it, I'll find Blaise instead." I said and my smirk grew wider as I saw his reaction to my suggestion. Harry grabbed my prick and gave it a little tug. He lowered his head towards it and licked the tip. Harry smirked as I hissed. I felt myself filled with light flickers of electricity as Harry continued his tease.

"Haa…rry…" I moaned as he swallowed my dick. The warm tunnel of Harry's mouth send me near the edge.  
I grabbed his bicep with one hand and his head in the other, urging him to keep moving.

Harry groaned and sucked harder while moving his mouth up and down. I opened my eyes. Seeing Harry's head bobbing up and down my prick send me off the edge.

I grabbed on to Harry's hair and I came hard into his mouth.

"Harry…you don't have to." I said, eyes softening as I looked at Harry, licking the remaining cum.

"I don't have to but I want to. You taste good, Draco." Harry smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I pulled Harry forwards and kissed him deeply. Tasting my own cum in Harry's mouth made me hard again instantly. Harry placed his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. I placed my arms around Harry and pulled him on top of me.  
Slowly, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Harry…please…now" I pleaded. He looked down at me, lust in his eyes and nodded. I felt cold air beat my skin as he moved off me.

Harry reached over to a desk by the bed, opened a drawer and pulled out a flask of oil. He slicked his fingers with the oil. I parted my legs as Harry sat down between my thighs. I squirmed as Harry pushed a finger into me.

That feeling was slightly uncomfortable but with slicked fingers, it was bearable.

Harry pulled his finger out and looked at me seriously.

"Draco, are you a virgin? Please tell me the truth. I don't want to hurt you."

I groaned at the lost of the finger inside of me and glared at Harry.

"Are you not goin to go on if I'm not answering?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"Fine. I'm a bloody virgin! Go ahead and laugh all you want!" I answered with anger in my voice and crossed my arms.

Harry leaned forward, pulled my arms away from my chest and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll take it slower."

He moved down and slowly pushed a finger inside me.

"Harry...more..." I began to pant, my anger fading away. I pushed mymself towards Harry's finger.

He inserted another finger, scissoring my tight cavern. I felt my prick begin to harden, responding to each caress by Harry's fingers. By the time Harry inserted three fingers, I felt like a volcano about to erupt, waiting to burst its lava.

Harry must have felf my reaction and he held the base of my dick to prevent me from coming. Quickly, he slicked his own prick and placed it to my entrance. With a light push, he was in.

Harry stopped to alow me to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. After giving him a nod, Harry began to move. My breath shortened as he impaled himself deeper into me.

"HARRY!" I yelled and shuttered as I felt his prick brush again some nerve in me.

"That's your prostate." Harry grinned before moving faster, aiming for that tender spot.

I held onto Harry's biceps thightly, moaning out loud as our pace fastened. He kissed me and burried himself deep in me.

"HARRRRYYYYYYY".."DRACCCCCOOO" we yelled in unison as he spurted his seed into my warm body and I spilled mine between our chests.

Harry lay on top of me, regaining his energy.

"That...that was amazing..." I shuttered, feeling out of breath.

Harry smiled and nodded before falling asleep, still burried in my warm body.

-  
Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling tired and having a slight headache. I shook my head slightly and felt my brain throbbing.  
Memories began to form in my mind.

Memories of last night.

I gasped and looked to the space beside me. On a pillow was a pile of blond hair.

'OH MY GOD! DRACO MALFOY? I've fucked him?SHIT!' I thought.

I looked at the bundle there, stunned. I gasped softly as Draco stirred slightly in his sleep, facing me.

The blanket was shifted by the movement. The morning sunlight shone on the pale skin of Draco's throat.

"Do you mind not staring?" he drawled.

I gasped as Draco opened his eyes.

"Bloody hell! I'm never going to bottom for you ever!" he winced at the obvious pain at some certain parts.

I smiled instead.

'So... there will be a "next time'  
-finish-

A/N: I know this story is not up to you guys' standard.. but please stand with it as it IS my first post up fanfic... Reviews will be appreciated..o 


End file.
